Sangre Yato
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: La sangre Yato era poderosa y una vez que eres dominado no puedes detenerte, ¿no es así? Fanfic Sakamoto x Mutsu


Hola *w* aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fanfic así que solo diré que Gintama no es mio y que le pertenece al gorila que no quiere hacer el Sakamutsu oficial. Dicho esto a leer~~

 **Sangre Yato**

Por mas que lo intentara no lograba descifrar el como había acabado así, era una mision fácil y rápida pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo habían tomado de rehén mientras ella seguía peleando hasta que vio como lo apuntaban con una pistola en la cabeza.

\- Me intercambio por el, así que soltadlo - exigió ella levantando las manos y parando de pelear

\- Mutsu no- empezó a decir el pero fue interrumpido

\- Tan fácil - se quejo el amanto - así no es divertido, yo quería veros sufrir mas -

Mutsu no se movía y estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del amanto.

\- Ya esta! Tengo una maravillosa idea - aclamo el jefe haciendo una seña a sus subordinados

Los hombres hicieron lo que su jefe les ordenaba y agarraron a Mutsu por los brazos mientras que ella no se revelo por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle al moreno. El jefe sonrió maliciosamente y disparo a Sakamoto en el hombro.

\- Maldito - grito Mutsu

\- Tranquila estoy bien - dijo Sakamoto intentando restarle importancia

\- Que aburrido, probablemente el próximo disparo sea en la mano o te cortare los tendones de manera que nunca mas seas capaz de andar - dijo el amanto riendo a carcajadas

El hombre volvió a agarrar su pistola pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada mas puesto que Mutsu se había desecho de los hombres que la tenían sujeta y se abalanzo sobre el golpeandolo sin parar. Sakamoto que había sido soltado por el hombre se quedo mirando la escena sorprendido, el nunca había visto a la chica comportarse de esa manera, mas cuando fue a pararla escucho una risa proveniente de ella.

\- Sangre jiji - decía riendo la chica

Sakamoto vio que ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras sonreía como una loca y algo en su estomago se revolvió, esa no era Mutsu, no SU Mutsu, ella jamas golpearia a alguien de tal manera ni se reiría por ello, así que tenia que hacer algo por pararla.

\- ¿Mutsu? - dijo el llamando la atención de la chica

Ella lo miro por unos segundos y despues siguió con su tarea de golpear al amanto que ahora yacía desmayado y malherido en el suelo.

\- Mutsu deja de golpearlo - dijo el intentando que ella parara

Ella se giro, soltó a su víctima y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde Sakamoto estaba parado.

\- ¿Un nuevo juguete? - decía ella mientras reía

Sakamoto trago saliva, en condiciones normales el no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra la chica Yato pero con el hombro así tenia todavía menos y el no pensaba herirla aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo, el tenia que encontrar una manera de traer a Mutsu de vuelta.

\- ¿Mutsu sabes quien soy? - dijo el alejándose un par de pasos de la chica que seguía avanzando sin parar

La chica no respondió y solo seguía riendo mientras Sakamoto buscaba algún plan para traerla de vuelta.

\- Mutsu tu no eres así, tu no eres el tipo de persona que mata a otros por diversión, tu eres una buena persona, una buena amiga y si no hubiera sido por ti estaría muerto hace tiempo - decía el moreno

El chico seguía retrocediendo mas golpeo contra una pared que impidió su escape y en ese instante la chica lo alcanzo, el juego se había acabado y ella lo mataría, pero lo que al chico mas le dolía era lo que pasaría cuando ella recuperara la conciencia y viera lo que había hecho, probablemente ella se odiaría el resto de su vida.

\- Lo siento Mutsu, al final no fui capaz de protegerte, pero si me estas escuchando desde algún lugar ahí adentro quiero que sepas que tu no tienes la culpa de nada y no quiero que te culpes por esto, te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz - dijo Sakamoto sonriendo

Mutsu se preparo para atacar, estiro la mano y todo acabo. La sangre empezó a chorrear en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas, su brazo dolía horrores, ¿pero por que? Ella miro hacia abajo y pudo ver como su mano derecha era detenida a menos de 3 milímetros del pecho de Sakamoto por su mano izquierda la que incrusto sus dedos en su propia carne, haciendo su brazo sangrar.

\- ¿Mutsu? - pregunto el moreno confundido al no saber si la chica había vuelto a ser ella misma

\- Yo...- empezó a decir la chica alejándose de el - no te acerques soy un monstruo y te haré daño -

Sakamoto sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Si hubieras querido podrías haberlo hecho, pero volviste a ser tu y te detuviste por mi así que no quiero volver a oír nunca que te digas monstruo a ti misma - dijo el moreno

\- Yo- empezó a decir la chica pero de repente todo se volvió borroso y perdió el conocimiento

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue su habitación en el Kaientai y cuando se giro vio que Sakamoto estaba plácidamente dormido en una silla situada al lado de su cama. Un pequeño rayo de sol entro por la ventana y le hizo tener que taparse la cara, en ese momento vio una venda que cubría su brazo derecho y entonces recordó todo. Casi mataba a Sakamoto por poco mataba a la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, su única razón de vivir. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos. Sakamoto despertó al escuchar unos sollozos y al verla así de indefensa sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, ella intento librarse del agarre del moreno pero este no se lo permitió aun a pesar de su herido hombro, el quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que el no la odiaba y que estaba allí para ella.

\- Tranquila pequeña - decía el mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? - pregunto ella cuando se tranquilizo un poco

\- ¿Porque debería? - pregunto el

\- Casi te mato y- empezó a hablar ella

\- Ya te dije que no lo hiciste y no tengo por que tenerte miedo ni perdonarte así que ahora solo tienes que relajarte - dijo el separándose de ella y mirándola con una de sus sonrisas

Mutsu amaba cuando el sonreía aunque nunca se lo diría y en ese momento su sonrisa le parecía aun mas bonita de lo normal.

\- Yo... ¿Mate a aquel amanto? - pregunto Mutsu de repente

\- No, paraste a tiempo así que no te preocupes por eso - dijo el amablemente

\- ¿Y que pasaría si vuelvo a seguir mis instintos de Yato y me vuelvo loca por matar otra vez? - pregunto ella seriamente mirandolo a los ojos

\- Volvería a pararte - dijo el directamente - no pienso dejar que hagas algo de lo que mas tarde te arrepientas -

\- Idiota eso seria demasiado peligroso - comento la chica

\- Pero tu me harías daño puesto que tu amor por mi es tan grande - empezó a decir el chico empalagosamente

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir? No dudare en matarte si sigues así - dijo la chica fríamente intentando evitar sonrojarse

\- Aunque seas tan Tsundere te quiero igual - añadió el moreno - además de que mientras estabas inconsciente no parabas de murmurar mi nombre -

Mutsu recordó lo que el chico le había dicho mientras ella estaba en modo Yato asesino y sumado a la vergüenza de lo que el le acababa de decir hacia que ella quisiera desaparecer por la vergüenza pero se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

\- Sakamoto tu... ¿Podrías acércate a mi? - pregunto tímidamente

Sakamoto estaba mas que sorprendido así que sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco esperando un beso por parte de la chica, ¿Porque si no para que quería que se acercase? Mutsu poso sus manos en las mejillas del chico y... empezó a estirarselas con mucha fuerza a lo que Sakamoto gritaba de dolor.

\- Maldito imbécil no vuelvas a llamarme Tsundere nunca mas y si le dices a alguien lo que yo dije mientras estaba inconsciente te castrare sin dudar - dijo la chica mientras tiraba de sus pelos con fuerza intentando dejarlo calvo

\- NO! Todo excepto mis kintamas - gritaba Sakamoto intentando librarse de la chica

En ese instante la Oba-san abrió la puerta para cambiar las vendas de la chica pero al verlos pelear decidió volver de nuevo mas tarde y cerro la puerta sin ser notada.

\- El amor~ si yo tuviera otra vez su edad me dejaría de peleas y le diría de una vez lo que siento, pero ellos tienen algo especial de esa manera - dijo la mujer mientras volvía a su habitación

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara~

Este es el resultado de que vuelva a leer el manga de Gintama de nuevo xD cuando llegue a lo de Yoshiwara y vi a Kagura peleando contra Abuto no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Y si a Mutsu le pasara lo mismo? y así escribí esto *w* aunque en un principio pensé en que Mutsu matara a Sakamoto no pude hacerlo T^T porque ella nunca lo haría y seria demasiado triste así que decidí hacer algo mas bonito ^^ bueno una ultima cosa y dejo de aburriros(?) para el 14 de febrero estoy preparando una sorpresita en forma de fanfic basado en un capitulo del manga así que esperadlo con ganas :) Bueno eso es todo bye~


End file.
